


Transperience

by Tomatograter



Category: Don Juan Manlet King, Homestuck
Genre: Canon & Headcanon Trans/NB characters, Character Study, Characters to be tagged in order of appearance, Fan Comics, Gender / Body / Species Dysphoria, Image Heavy, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Trans Experience (freeform), This whole damn thing smacks of gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: "Homestuck is trans" i proclaim, spit in my hand, and smear the gender germs all over your favorite characters.A collection of ramblings on gender, identity, creation, occasional romance & aliens. For whenever the mood strikes.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 360





	Transperience

(i am obligated to put some text here to pretend i am writing fanfiction instead of whatever this is)

  
  



End file.
